What The 2 Found but Never Caught
by teba77
Summary: They found Gabriella! Find out what happens next!
1. Trailer

What The 2

Found but Never Caught

Trailer

****

They Found her!

__

Shows Gabriella at a hotel

"Gabriella!"

****

But will They be able to keep a hold on her?

__

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay sneaking out of the Hotel

"I love you!"

****

How long will she be able to stay alone?

__

Shows Everybody at Gabriella's door

"We meet again!"

****

Will they have a hold on her?

__

Shows everyone at the airport

"We're done with this and we're finally going home."

****

Or will she get away?

__

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay sneaking out again

"Gabs, this time you're not getting caught."

****

What will she do?

__

Shows Gabriella recording music

"Innocence is brilliant,

I hope that it will stay,

This moment is perfect,

Please don't go away,

I need you now,

And I'll hold on to it,

Don't you let it pass you by"

****

What steps is she willing to take?

__

Shows Gabriella on the phone

"Can I send you a CD and have you listen to it?"

****

Will she make it?

__

Shows everyone listening to the radio

"Here is the music callback, it's Innocence by Gabriella Montez."

****

What The 2

"Here we go again."

****

Coming soon to theaters near you.

Or computers.

Whatever one works.


	2. Found

What The 2

Found But Never Caught

Found

Gabriella's POV

…the police. This is not good. Not Good at all. "Gabriella Montez?" one of the police officers said. I nodded.

"Come with us!" The other officer said. I looked behind me and mouthed to my nanny that they found me. I followed them out and they drove me to an hotel. When we stepped into the hotel I saw everyone there. I took a deep breath as the officers led me to my parents.

"Greg Montez?" Everyone turned and looked at them and at me. "Your daughter?" my dad nodded his head and the officers released me to them.

"Hey Gabi we need to talk before they decide to talk to you." Sharpay said dragging me away. Zeke, Ryan, Jess, Kels, Jas, Tay, and Chad followed us.

"This is bad. Really bad!" I screamed. They nodded.

"I know we have got to sneak you out." Jason said.

"I know! My son needs me!" I exclaimed.

"Before that we have to plan this out. They'll find you again." Zeke said.

"Well, in that case I want cake."

"It's not going to have sour cream, chilly, and pizza sauce on it is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Ewe… That's disgusting! Who eats that?"

"You!" Everyone screamed.

"No! it's not my fault TJ likes that kind of food."

"Right! So he just so happened to want to taste pizza and cake that day?" Zeke Asked trying to make a point.

"Exactly! He's young he doesn't know how to eat. All he knows is that it all goes to the same place."

"I think we should get you back out there before they think we snuck you out. Which reminds me we need to get you out of here and if sneaking you out is how we do it then that's what we have to do." Chad said surprisingly in one breath.

"Yeah! How about you guy's plan and I try to stay away from Troy." I told them.

"Sure but there's one problem with that." Jessica started.

"You are the plan maker." Jason finished.

"Well, then I can do both of them and feel you in later." everyone nodded. Then we walked out and met the rest of them.

"So, is there any reason why you all had to go and talk."

"Yeah! We were planning an escape." I said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Gabi, you're telling this to us why?" My mom asked.

"It's Gabriella and because I wanted to." OK I know what everyone is thinking. Why the heck did I do that? Well, I have a brilliant plan. The plan is to se psychology. I have to make them think I want to stay with them and right when they think they have me I'm going to leave. It's easier then it looks. Especially by saying you already made a plan and telling them that.

"Alright! Explain?" My dad yelled at me. He obviously thought of it as a trap. Which it is but they don't need to know that.

"Well, I figured I have know reason to not be here anymore. I just wanted to see the world for my self. Kind of like an experiment. I needed this and now ill go back to school and write it all down." I winked at Sharpay and she finally figured it out.

"Yeah! That's why I kept calling her to figure out how it would feel to be in her shoes. I've got to say she lasted longer then I thought she would." Sharpay said.

"She also wanted us to lie for her. We were getting paid ten bucks to cover up." Chad said with a smirk and he winked at me when he said the ten bucks thing.

"Which reminds me we didn't get our ten bucks." Jason said also winking at me. I reached in my pocket and grabbed a ten dollar bill and handed it to Sharpay.

"Split it six ways." I told her. "Two of you don't get nothing." I finished smirking at Jason and Chad. They were trying to whip me off. Not going to happen! Now that I'm back here I'm going to have to work over time in getting back to where I'm needed. My son needs me and that's where I should be right now.

**

* * *

There! I hope you're happy! It took me five million years to come up with this. Bye!**


	3. The Talk

What The 2

Found but Never Caught

The Talk

Sharpay's POV

Ok! So we have a little problem. Actually two! Gabi's back here which mean she's not with her son which means we have to sneak her out. Also she has to stay away from Troy which is hard for her to do which means she might end up having another baby which won't be good.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay worries to much. She thinks I don't know anything right now. I know things. I know that if I don't leave soon I'm going to have baby number two and I for one don't think I can handle that. I wrote a new song awhile ago. It's called Bet On It. Basically it's about everybody telling her what to do and her wanting to follow her heart instead of everyone else's.

See my parents want me to date rich people and by leaving I get to follow my dreams by not following there's. I'm finally alone! Actually I'm here with everyone except the parents. They want to play T, D, DD, or PTR.

"Since I'm stuck with you losers I'm staying way over here by myself and I will not be playing your dumb game." They stared at me for a second and started to play the game. I'm going to sing that song now.

"Everybody always talking at me  
Everybody trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead

Did you ever  
Lose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever  
Push away the ones  
You should've held close  
Did you ever let go  
Did you never not know

Chorus  
I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can

Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
I don't need  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of girl  
Who means what I say  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it

How will I know  
If there's a path worth takin  
Should I question every move I make  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Did you ever  
Doubt your dream will never come true  
Did you ever  
Blame the world but never blame you  
And will never  
Try to live a life again  
I don't wanna win this game  
If I can't play it my way

Chorus  
I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I found what I lost  
You know you can

Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of girl  
Who means what I say  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on me

Oh hold up  
Give me the room to think  
Bring it on now  
Got to work on my plan  
Got to do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see self and not recognize your face  
Out on my own is such a scary place Ohhh  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That's my plan  
Will I end up on top  
You can  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
You can  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of girl  
Who means what I say  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
You can bet on me"

I really hope they didn't hear me. I looked at them and noticed they were all engrossed in the game so I have nothing to worry about. I think I should sing another new song. Innocence! It's not that new but it's new enough. That's my baby Troy's bed time song. It works like a charm. I think I'll sing that one. I need to be careful. I don't want anybody hearing me.

"Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"

I looked around again and noticed that they were still in there game. Now my phone is ringing.

(**Gabriella,**

**Hello!**

_Gabi, he won't stop crying. What do I do?_

**Put the phone on his ear and I'll try to get him to stop.**

_Ok! Work your magic!_

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

_Thank you Gabi! He's fast asleep!_

**You're very welcome! It kind of is my job but you know how it is.**

_Yeah! So what's going on?_

**So, you know how I ran away to experiment how the world can be?**

_I guess. Actually I thought it was because of TJ but OK._

**It was!**

_Ok then!_

**Well! They sent the police to find me they did and now I'm sitting in a room with a bunch of losers bored to death. Oh and Sharpay, Jessica, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan are here to but you know how it is.**

_Yeah they get pretty boring._

**See it's like you read my mind.**

_Yeah! Don't tell them I said that._

**Why would I tell Sharpay, Jessica, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan that you think they are boring? Rebecca!**

_You just did!_

**Psh! They didn't hear me!**

_Good! So, you miss Troy!_

**Why would I miss him?**

_Because he's your son!_

**Good point and all but I thought we were talking about the other one?**

_Now we are! Don't get pregnant! You can't keep the whole get pregnancy and try to run from him thing._

**I've never had sex in my life. What the heck are you talking about?**

_Wow! That was unpredictable and loud!_

**I know Sharpay is totally on the ground now!**

_Give her the phone._

"Sharpay! Phone call!"

**She'll have to get back to you.**

_Why?_

**She can't keep a straight face.**

_Well, you did just lie and very loud._

**Yeah!**

_No getting pregnant!_

**Can we stop talking about sex. Just because you're not a virgin doesn't mean everybody else in the world isn't.**

_I cannot believe you just said that loud._

**I can! Chad fell out of his seat.**

_Tell those ease droppers to stop ease dropping._

**Stop ease dropping you ease droppers.**

_OK and Gabi you will not talk about sex._

**Why do you always bring up sex? Just because you're experience doesn't mean we all are. Yet!**

_Who fell down this time?_

**Troy did!**

_This is actually quite funny!_

**It was but I have got to go!**

_Why?_

**The rents are staring at me. I think they heard every word I said.**

_Yeah! I bet your parents don't approve you and I talking._

**I don't know but talk to you later.**

_Yeah! Who else is suppose to get TJ to sleep._

**Bye!**

_Bye!_

**Tell TJ that I love him!**

_Everybody heard that huh?_

**Heck Yes!**

_You're one crazy girl._

**If you have seen everything I have seen you'd be this crazy too.**

_TJ loves you back remember he's your son so he loves you and only you._

**He loves you too! He might love his other parent too!**

_Yeah! When he finds out that his dad is dating another women I don't think he'll love him._

**Let's see how would I tell him that?**

_Just say your father loves you very much and wants to be here for you but can't right now because he's involved in another girl that his parents want him to date._

**Wouldn't it be easier to say he doesn't know he's a father but if he did he would love you with all his heart.**

_Yeah but you don't want him hating you for the rest of his life._

**Good point! I thought I was smart! Anyways I really got to go!**

_To the bathroom!_

**No, off the phone!**

_Well, I love you!_

**I love you too! Tell TJ I love him!**

_Of coarse he's your son._

**OK bye!**

_Bye!_

We finally hung up! Finally! We were on the phone for… "Gabriella! What was this we were hearing about pregnancies, son's, TJ's, and sex." My dad angrily asked.

"It's simple really, I know this person who had sex got pregnant had a son and named him TJ." I said with a smile.

"I don't want you to hang out with that girl." I started to laugh a little bit but stopped when I noticed his face was serious.

"Now we're going to talk. We believe your story but we're not giving you the freedom to make us look stupid." Yes, these idiots believe me.

"So, you are to be with one of them at all time." Sweet, Sharpay and I can talk strategies before I sneak out.

"We leave tomorrow night." Which means I leave at midnight. Again! It's always midnight.

"Why? I need to say thank you and bye's to a lot of people. There are some really nice people in LA. I would feel totally bad if I left without saying bye to all of them." I said dumbly.

"We don't care about those people. Now we're going downstairs." They left! I guess I have know reason to do anything else.

"Mind if I join you guy's in the stupid game you guy's are playing." Troy shook his head and I took the seat next to Sharpay which was next to Troy.

"Gabriella, your turn! Truth or Dare." Chad said smirking. See I don't do dares and I'm scared to do Truths. I guess if I do a dare the worst he can do is make me kiss James.

"Dare!" Yes, very daring!

"I dare you and Troy to go into the closet for an hour!" Say what? Does he want me to have another baby?

"Truth!"

"Umm… the other reason why you left."

"You're right! I'll go with the dare. Come on Troy!" I said walking towards the closet. I mouth to Chad 'You are dead to me' when I passed.

"We will have the timer set. In one hour we will open the closet and you two will be free." we stepped into the closet and they closed it and locked it.

**

* * *

HaHaHa! I wonder what's going to happen! OK! I know what's going to happen but I still want to know! OK Bye!**


	4. Kissing

What The 2

Found but Never Caught

Kissing

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe they locked us up in a closet. I just can't believe it! I don't want to believe it! They are making me stay in this stupid closet with him for an hour. I know call Vanessa!

(**Gabriella, **

Hello!

Ness guess what?

What?

I'm locked in a closet with Troy and it's all Chad's fault.

Really?

Yes! Now what I need you too do is to tell them to cut the time down until you get to ten minutes.

Fine!

Thank you! Bye!

Bye!

"So, Troy, how have you been?" I asked him. What we're going to be in here for awhile might as well talk.

"Fine! I don't really want to talk." Fine! Loser! Sue me for trying to pass the time.

"All I want to do is stand close to you

Be by your side

All I want to do is make the world revolve

Around you and I

What I would give up

What I would go through

To get it right

All I want to do in this life time

Is please make you mine

All I want to do in this life time

Is make you mine"

I just felt like singing. I didn't mean for Troy to kiss me. But oh well I like it. We continued to make out until the door flew opened and Troy jumped off. I turn my head to see everyone staring at us. When I say everyone I mean the parents too. I turned to look at Troy and he had the most confused look on his face causing my heart to break. "I have to go!" I said before running out of the closet and the room. I ran out of the hotel. I continued to run until I reached the house. I knocked on the door and continued to knock until it opened.

"Gabi, are you ok." I quickly walked in and continued into the house until I got to my son. "You want to talk about it?"

"Troy kissed me! We were in a closet and he kissed me. When the door flew opened he jumped off of me and had thee most confused look on his face. He doesn't love me anymore. It just hurt so freaking much." I told her. I picked up my baby boy and sat on the walking chair. My three month old baby. "TJ, I love you so much!"

**

* * *

Sharpay's POV**

Right when Gabi left I slapped Troy. Well, that felt awesome. I've been wanting to do that every since the day I found out she was pregnant. The only person that's ever actually done it was Chad.

"What the heck was that for?" My dad screamed at me.

"Um… I've been really wanting to do that ever since last year and I've finally got to do it. Don't ruin it for me. Oh and I know where Gabi is so no problem there."

"Take us to her!"

"OK, that's an easy task." I said leading them downstairs and into the hotel restaurant. "Wait, here while I get her from the bathroom. Might take awhile!" I walked towards the bathroom but sneaked out the back and continued down the way towards Gabi's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and continued knocking until Rebecca opened the door. I ran passed her and up the stairs until I reached TJ's room.

"Shar, what's up?" She asked me.

"Hey, can't a girl see her best friends baby boy?"

"Yeah! But there's something else."

"There is and we both need to get back to the hotel. But first we're going to talk about Troy."

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah! First of all Troy Bolton loves you very much. He's just so confused right now."

"I don't get why he's confused."

"He's been telling us and everyone that he's finally over you. But he's not! He wants to so badly to be over you but he can't get you out of his head. That's the only reason why he's confused. It's one of those he shouldn't love you but he does."

"Thanks! You always know what to say."

"That's what best friends are for. Now, I know you don't want to go back there but we have to." She nodded and placed TJ down onto his crib.

"I love you baby!" She said. We walked out of the house after saying bye to everyone and walked back to the hotel. I lead her towards the back of the hotel and we walked back into the hotel restaurant.

"Where were you two and don't say the bathroom?" My mom screamed.

"Well, I went to one of my friends house to say goodbye and Sharpay met me there."

"Sharpay, please explain why you lied to us?" My dad screamed.

"Well, I never know what Gabi wants me to do. I can tell you guy's the truth and I can lie to you guy's. I just don't know which one Gabi wants me to do." I said brilliantly.

"Don't ever lie to us. Ok?" Mrs. Montez told me.

"Yeah! Gabriella, hasn't lie to us once so you need to follow in her footsteps." I looked a Gabi who smiled innocently at me. She's the last person in this world that's innocent. I nodded at my parents and then I grabbed Gabriella and led her out of the room.

"Gabi, you haven't lied since you've been here. You're the most innocent fourteen year old I've ever known."

"Not really! I just haven't lied. That doesn't mean I'm really innocent."

"My thoughts exactly." I said when we got to my room.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

I'm so glad our parent's are clueless. If they weren't so clueless planning an escape would be super hard.

"So, Gabi, how are we escaping you."

"Well, midnight I'm leaving to the airport where I'm going to be going to Albuquerque to visit my sister. I'll stay with her until you guy's find me again." I told her.

"Cool, now we just need to sneak you out and then we're set."

"Not really!" I told her. "I need to call Rebecca and have everyone there meet me at the airport. You know something, we both have been lying at times and telling the truth at times. I just realized I haven't been truthful."

"Yep, call you're people."

"You are my people." I told her making her laugh.

"Cool! Now call your other people. You know the ones with your son." I nodded and grabbed my cell phone and dialed there number.

(**Gabriella,**

Hello!

Guess who's going to be visiting a long lost relative?

You!

How did you know?

It just comes to me sometimes.

Yeah, well, Shar and I have the escape plan right now. All I need you to do is to meet me at the airport at midnight with my son and then, we'll be on our way.

One problem!

What?

What about me and the doctor?

Well, you guy's can stay there if you want.

What? When was I suppose to get that notice? I want to be you first and favorite nanny when you're rich.

Hey, if I stay away from Troy you'll be my only nanny.

Not possible! You don't know how to stay away from Troy.

OK!

So, I say you'll probably be pregnant before you get to the airport.

That's where you're wrong.

Uh huh! I'll be sure to ask you if you and him do anything.

I'm telling you, we will stay clear away from each other and I wont end up with another child.

OK! Don't tell me things that wont be true. Always tell the truth and in this case the sad truth is that you're going to be the mom of another kid maybe you're not right now but within the next nine months.

I'm not lying I'm telling the truth. It won't happen.

OK! I have no other choice but to believe you but remember I told you so.

Ok! So I'll see you soon?

Yep!

OK! Bye!

Bye!

I can't believe I'm actually going back to Albuquerque. All I need to do now is wait for the right moment. "So, Shar you'll be coming with me to the airport. Right?"

"Duh! I have to be there to see my best friend off."

"Thanks you're the best."

"I know!"

"You're also so cocky." I said while there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw that it was Troy.

"Hey, Gabi, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me. I nodded and let him in.

"Hey, I'll just leave you two alone to talk." Sharpay said before she left. I closed the door after her sat down on my bed followed by Troy who sat down next to me.

"So, Gabi, that kiss."

"What about it?"

"I liked it! I shouldn't have liked it. I should be over you but I can't help it. It's just something about you that's got me addicted."

"I feel the same way, Troy. It's so hard for me to stay away from you. The only thing that made it possible for me to stay away is for being in a totally different state and even that was difficult. Did you know it took a lot of work to keep myself from pouncing on you when I first saw you again?" I asked him making him smile.

"No, but it was the same with me. Gabi, I want us to be together again."

"I know, and we'll be together. We'll just have to wait until you get to college."

"Yeah, but until then, can we sneak around to see each other?"

"I don't think that's a great idea. I don't want the parents to figure it out. If they figure it out I'm in trouble."

"Well, then what can we do?"

"Troy, I don't know what we can do. I'm just trying to figure out where my life is going and it's really hard to figure it out."

"Well, if we can sneak around can we at least every once and awhile sneak?"

"I guess we can sneak around every once and awhile." I told him making him smile. I kissed him softly on the lips.

Nobodies POV

They started to make out and went on with there doings for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

Done! With another chapter and all I got to say is finally. I've been writing another story and I've been trying to focus on that story and then this story and now I'm just trying to balance both stories together. There goodbye!**


	5. Sneak Out

**What The 1**

**The Beginning**

**Sneak Out**

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe I have to do this again. I also can't believe Rebecca was right. How did she know? Well, hey, I might not be pregnant. I don't have any of the signs. But the thing is I won't know until my period comes. If it comes!

Let's go back to the main point of this whole thing. I have to sneak out again. It's seems to come to me that it's always midnight. I can't believe it's midnight already. Well, I'm already leaving. Troy is knocked out and it was the perfect opportunity to leave.

I hate the fact that I have to do this again but like I just said it's what I have to do. I'm now at the lobby and waiting for Sharpay to get here. I do feel bad for not letting the rest of the gang in on the escape plan but I have to go now and I don't want to wake anyone up.

"Gabi!" Sharpay whispered when she got down to the lobby. I waved at her and we linked arms and headed to the airport. I had Rebecca buy the ticket when I called her the other day so I just had to find her and we'll get on our flight at 12:30. "So, Gabi, what do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Well, here's a letter! Plant this somewhere in the hotel room you were suppose to be in and then, let them find it."

"Great idea! I'm going to miss you Gabi, I can't believe you're leaving me again."

"Shar, we'll see each other soon. As much as I would like to call them stupid they're really smart and even if I say I'm going to New York they'll figure out that I'm in Albuquerque trying to throw them off."

"This time I won't take the blame and if they start blaming me then I'll be forced to tell them that you got a ticket to New York and how I promised you I wouldn't tell them."

"They'll get mad at you again."

"I know but it'll be worth it. Plus, you're a mom and you're probably going to be giving birth within the next nine months so, it'll be totally worth it."

"Why do people think I'm going to have another baby?" I asked her. I mean I believe it too. So, why?

"Because you are!" Rebecca said from behind me causing both Sharpay and I to jump. I quickly turned around and carefully took my baby boy into my arms. I started to kiss him all over his face and he started to giggle. He's just like his father. Same piercing blue eyes. I can't believe I'm actually going to be leaving again.

"Flight 104 to Albuquerque, New Mexico." The announcer person said. That's me! Gosh! I can't believe I'm leaving again. Well, technique I'm going back to where everything started not leaving. I gave me son back to Rebecca and hugged Sharpay.

"I'm going to miss you and please tell the gang I love them."

"Gosh, Gabi, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Shar!" I said giving her one last hug before leaving towards the gate.

**

* * *

**

I waited until the plane was up in the air and out of sight before going back to the hotel. When I got back to the hotel I went straight up to the last room Gabi was in which was my room and noted that Troy was not in the bed. Well, I guess he left. Anyways I put the letter somewhere that you could only find it if you already knew it was around. Now all I got to do is to pretend to find the letter when they come here and look for clues and stuff.

Well, I know I shouldn't think about sleeping but I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. I walked out of this room and went to the one I was staying in with Zeke and noticed that everyone was there and woke. "Sharpay!"

"Hey!" I said slowly.

"Where were you?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Downstairs." I said believably.

"OH! Well, where's Gabi?" Chad asked looking at me confused.

"I don't know! I thought she was in the room with Troy but I guess I was wrong." I said really tuning into my acting self.

"She left!" Jessica said also looking at me confusedly. I mean, I'm sounding really convincing.

"Well, maybe, she's downstairs."

"OK!" Kelsi said quietly.

"Guy's don't worry! She's not gone! She's around here somewhere." I said. If I over do it then Troy will get suspicious again. I turned to look at Taylor who was still watching me suspiciously and I winked at her causing her smirk.

"Guy's let's just get back to sleep. She'll turn up in the morning." Taylor said full of confidence. They all nodded and returned back into there lovely room. I laid down next to Zeke and was watched up in peaceful sleeping.

**8 A.M.**

Gosh, I can't believe I only got seven hours of sleep. I would have gotten more but I got a phone call from Gabi telling me she had made it. That's good! Now all I need to do is to somehow fake finding the letter I left or have someone else find it for me.

I walked down to the lobby and sat down on the couches. It was only a matter of time until someone figures it out. She's gone again and they'll just have to find her again. "Hey, Sharpay!" Everyone said walking towards me. I waved at them.

"So, Shar, the others tell me that Gabi's not here right now and that you're hiding something. So, tell us what you're hiding and we'll get on with our life." My mom ordered.

"Well, the thing is Gabi called me and told me that she was at Rebecca's house saying goodbye to everyone and when she's finally done with that then she'll be back."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"You believed her?" Mrs. Montez screamed at me.

"Should I not have?" I asked acting confused. I know what they're getting at.

"That's why we put you two together because we trusted that you would keep a close eye on her. We were so wrong."

"Everyone, let's not get mad at Sharpay. She didn't know. I would have probably done the same thing." The adults glared at me and so did Gabi's siblings.

"Let's go! Does anybody know where the house is?" Mr. Montez asked looking at everyone but me. Well, I know where the house is and so does Jessica, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, and Chad but you know none of them raised there hands.

"Sharpay, you are too lead us to the house when we get there you are too run because if she's not in there then you're dead." My mom told me. See how much we all love each other. I nodded and started the journey to Gabi's old house. I so hope they put something over there that leads them to think she's in New York or still in L.A.

I lead them straight to Gabi's house and took off running. I know Gabi's not in there so why stick around for them to kill you. I mean, I was at the airport and I saw her get into the plane so, I'm one hundred percent sure she's not in there but what I'm not sure about is what is in stored for Gabi. Not knowing what's going to happen is what is really scary.


	6. Sister to Sister

**What The 2**

**Found but Never Caught**

**Sister to Sister**

**Gabriella's POV**

I'm with my sister and she already knows. She knows I made the mistake. She knows me too well and even if I said I didn't she already knows.

I got here about an hour ago and she gave me the look. That knowing look of hers. When I got here the doctor dude and the nanny chick brought me to a room and made me take the pregnancy test. They are analyzing it right now and I know I failed. I know I'm pregnant.

So, sitting in this room right now waiting for the results with my sister I'm getting myself ready for the blow. She's going to kill me. She's already giving me the 'I'm going to kill you for being so stupid' look.

The dude and the chick both came out shaking there heads at me. I don't know if it means I'm not or if it means that they're disappointed in me. "Gabi," The Doc started. "You're pregnant." So, it meant that they're disappointed in me.

I need an excuse! Something they'll be OK with. Like he fell inside of me and accidentally spread his seed inside of me. I think that'll work. Ok maybe not. There's a problem with our clothes.

With the look Vanessa is giving me I am so glad looks can't kill. If they could I would so be dead by now. "Um… sorry!" I mumbled out. What? Sorry is all I could come up with that's suitable for the look she's giving me right now.

"Sorry!" She replied angrily. "Sorry! Sorry isn't good enough. Gabriella Anne Montez, not only do you have a son but now you have another kid on the way. Do you think you're ready to actually take on another child?" She screamed.

"Actually two Children!" The nanny chick named Rebecca informed us. I believe I am even more dead then before. "She's pregnant with twins." She continued.

"Two! Gabriella how can you be so irresponsible. You can't be having kids with our parents on your back."

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it. He was being so sincere and pure and I…" I trailed on. I believe I am crying now. It's just too much. I'm having a two in one deal here. Troy had one shot at it and he gave me two.

"Gabi, I'm sorry for overreacting but I love you and I hate seeing you so hurt. I get that you love Troy and all that but you can't keep this act up. You can't keep getting pregnant and the whole running from our parents thing. There's got to be another way." Vanessa said.

**

* * *

Sharpay's POV**

I'm in my hotel room pacing back in forth thinking of a good excuse. I need to try to get them off my girl G's back. I need to trick them into believing that she's in New York instead of New Mexico.

"Sharpay Ashley Evans!" My mom yelled at me when they got into my rooms. "How can you be so irresponsible. We left her in your hands but all you do is let her get away. You're so stupid." She finished. I'm not stupid if I did all that on purpose.

"But you're not as stupid as her." My dad said. I looked up at them confused.

"She left a trail. She must have left in a hurry. We can tell she's in New York. She has all this crap of things pushing her out there." My dad told me.

"We're heading straight there, so pack up your stuff and let's go." Mr. Montez said. I walked around and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked grabbing the letter. I read the heading carefully and noticed that it was addressed to Troy. "Troy it's for you." I told him handing him the letter.

He studied it and opened it carefully and then he started to read it. After two minutes of him reading it over and over again he finally collapsed on the ground crying. "Troy!" Jessica said going over too him. I too went over to him. I grabbed the letter and read it.

Dear Troy,

Hey, Troy, I hope you're sitting when you read this cause what I'm about to tell you is going to be too much.

I guess, I should start from the beginning. Well, you remember the day we both lost it? Yeah, well after that I guess I got pregnant. I found out the day you broke up with me and I kept telling myself that since you hurt me I should hurt you back by never telling you this. I changed my mind when I realized how much I love you.

Troy you're the father of a beautiful baby boy. I named him after you. He looks so much like you. Troy I love you so much. I want you to also know that I'm not in New York. You can tell the rest that if you want. I'm really in Albuquerque with my sister. The gang knows where she lives so if you want you can come here. He's three months old

I miss you Troy! Well, see you soon I hope. Tell the gang I love them. Don't kill them for knowing about the baby and not telling you.

Love,

Gabriella

Well, I had know idea she was going to do this. "I'm a father!" Troy screamed. I looked at the gang and they looked back. We had this unspoken agreement about what was to come.

"You're a what?" His dad angrily asked.

"I'm a father!" He said again.

"That's impossible! Tori would have told us if she was having any kids and she isn't." His mom said.

"Gabi!" He said and I covered my head and ran for cover. He saw me do this and gathered up the rest of his courage and said, "Gabi and I slept together one night and she had a baby boy." Troy said joining me in my cover.

"What?" All of the parents' and newbies' screamed. The rest of the gang followed are lead and clutched their heads.

"Boom!" Jason said mimicking an explosion. The gang laughed.

"Troy, how could you be so irresponsible?" His dad yelled.

"Troy, how could you cheat on me?" Tori screamed.

"Troy, how could you be an idiot?" His mom yelled.

"Troy how could you get my daughter pregnant?" Mr. Montez yelled.

"Troy, how could you get her pregnant?" Mrs. Montez yelled.

"I love her!" Troy said answering all the questions at once.

"Troy, you're a father and you don't know how hard it is to take care of a kid." Mr. Bolton said after calming down.

"She's been taking care of him for three months and she doesn't seem to be having any problems." Troy replied.

"Well, I don't think she mentioned it in the letter but she has help. These two nice people gave up there lives to help her. They claim to think that she's special and shouldn't be on the streets popping out kids." I said with a smirk and everyone looked at me.

"How long have you known about this?" My mom asked.

"Well, I figured it out before she even knew." I told them.

"How many of you knew about this?" Mrs. Montez asked. Jessica, Ryan, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryne, Zac, Corbin, Ashley, Monique, Lucas, Oleysia, Chris, and Sabrina raised their hands. "How did you guy's find out?"

"I found out the same way Shar did." Jessica answered.

"She called me on my birthday and told me." Ryan said. Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Taylor nodded their head.

"I found out on Zeke's birthday." Kelsi said.

"She came into our hideout and we kind of overheard Vanessa yelling at her." Zac said.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV Two day's Later**

So, I'm sitting here staring out the window waiting for everyone to show up. Troy read the letter and told everyone about the baby and now everyone is coming over to see him and talk to me. I personally think my parents are going to blow up louder then Vanessa which is what's really scaring me to death. I mean, I have to show them Junior and I'm probably going to have to tell them about the Twins. So, if they don't kill me for TJ, they'll defiantly kill me when they find out about the twins.

"Gabi, they'll be here in two minutes." Vanessa said hanging up the phone. I think I'm hyperventilating. I think I'm going to die before they even get here. "Gabi, calm down! They're just coming to see your baby." I nodded my head and started to calm myself. While I was trying to calm myself, there was a knock on the door and I jumped again. Vanessa went to the door and I started walking into the bedroom. Yes, I am trying to escape. Trying to because Rebecca and Kevin are blocking me from even entering the hall.

I glare at them and walked back into the room where I saw Vanessa leading them into. "Gabriella!" My dad said.

"Hi!" I said nervously.

"So, where is he?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"No, hi, Gabi? No, I miss you?" I asked her trying to kill some time.

"Fine, hi, Gabi, I missed you! Can I see TJ now?" Sharpay said with her famous smirk.

"Fine, I'll go get him." I said trying to leave but Rebecca came in holding him. I glared at her and took him out of her arms.

Sharpay carefully took him out of my arms and went into the next room followed by everyone but my family and Troy's family. Here comes the yelling. "Gabriella, why didn't you tell us?" My mom asked.

"I guess, I was to in shock to really tell anyone." I said truthfully.

"You're lucky I kind of already knew." My mom told me shocking me the heck out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm your mom. I've had kids before and I know when someone is pregnant. Also, I analyzed the results of the blood before sending it to them. The only reason to why we treated you differently was because we were all disappointed in how irresponsible you were. We also devised a plan to get you to tell us. Besides Troy, your friends, Vanessa, and her friends everyone else knew. It took you being pregnant for us to stop and look at what we were really doing to you guys. We were turning into the people we swore we wouldn't turn into. When we were your age our parents did the same thing to us and no matter how we justified it we knew it was wrong and we shouldn't try and make you date someone you don't want." My mom told me.

"Rebecca is kind of my sister and when we told her the situation she agreed to help us in anyway she could." My dad told me. I knew she looked like my dad I just knew it.

"But you guys yelled at me." Troy said. Have I mentioned lately how hot he is?

"Yes, because we didn't want to tell you all this until we were all together." Mr. Bolton said.

"So, everyone else is learning about this now in the other room. I want the twins that are on the way to be the last kids coming until you both are married." Mrs. Bolton said. Troy turned and looked at me and I stared at them in shock. How did they know about the twins?

"Twins?" Troy asked me.

"How did you guy's know about the twins?" I asked them.

"My sister!" My dad told me and I nodded.

"OH yeah!" I said stupidly. I am defiantly not going to remember that one.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk. I got a grand child to meet." My mom said exiting the room followed by everyone else but Troy.

"So, twins?" Troy asked again. I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me. My hormones are so acting up and now I feel the need to feel him. My hands start wandering up his shirt and he pulled back. "Gabi, we can't! At least not when there in the next room." Troy told me. I groaned and pulled him into another kiss. It's so not my fault. I mean, when you think about it it's Troy's fault. "Gabi, please?" Troy begged. I guess he didn't want to get in trouble.

I reluctantly pulled back and removed my hands from under his shirt. "Troy, do you want to take a walk? To your house where we'll be all alone?" I asked him hopefully.

"Sure, let's just tell them where we're going." Troy told me. For the first time in a long time I'm really happy. I'm happy I told him and even more happy that he's not mad. I guess, life is good right now. Well, I don't really guess I just really know. I guess, that's one of the reason I love my family and friends. They make life interesting. I love Troy!


End file.
